Today's television (TV) viewer often has the option of whether to skip an advertisement using an automated feature of a media content viewing/recording device or system. This ability increases viewer enjoyment of primary media content, but results in a decrease in return on investments made by advertisers who subsidize delivery of the primary media content, and an increase in costs passed on to viewers. Also, viewers automatically skipping all advertisements can unwittingly miss an advertisement that they would otherwise wish to receive, especially if receivable in a manner that does not interfere with user enjoyment of the primary media content. Therefore, the need remains for a system and method of advertising content redelivery that redelivers advertising content to a user based on user preferences in a manner that does not interfere with user enjoyment of primary media content. The present invention fulfills this need.